1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solar radiation detection devices, and more particularly, to a harmful radiation detector construction which indicates to a user when it is safe to expose his skin to solar radiation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been clinically proven that exposure of the human body to solar radiation substantially increases the risk of developing skin cancer. The prevention of skin cancer up to the present has been accomplished mainly through the use of sunscreen applicators which allow longer exposure of the human skin to the sun's radiation. However, on those days when there is unscreened harmful radiation (caused by depletion of ozone in the atmosphere), it is not possible to detect these harmful rays and the consumer, using his or her own discretion must make a decision as to how long to remain exposed to the sun's rays. This is particularly important in areas of North America and Australia where it has been scientifically documented that there are "wandering holes" in the ozone layer. As a direct result of these holes, there is an increased rate of skin cancer and accordingly, there exists a continuing need for feasible devices which would permit a consumer to determine when substantially harmful solar radiation is present. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.